ninjaroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Crackdown Event 4: The Fallen Ninjas
Not all ninjas follow the way of the light. There are those who use their power for personal gain and base impulses. One such cabal broods over its dark ambition, right here in this forest... "We desire naught but the destruction of ninjas. Our name is Zeku. Our mind is steeped in darkness, and delights in villainy." "Go forth, my followers! Take Mt. Zen, and put every ninja to the sword!" _____________________________________________________________________________________________ New Clans: Tether Clan - Fire lineage. A psyop specialist with well-oiled defenses. Motto: Chew cud and lay waste. Cavalier Clan - Earth lineage. Looks like a Sweetie McCuterson, thinks like a seasoned defender and gentleman. Pride Clan - Thunder lineage. Deeply observant of ancient rites, these born fighters move in mysterious ways. (18,000 Event Ponts) Raptor Clan - Wind lineage. A predictably hawkish fighter who claims the sky, and has the looks to back it up. (Timed Challenge Reward: Destroy Old Boar in One Round) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Very Rare Drop Items: Expert Kunai Constellation Shield Constellation Hook Constellation Sword Constellation Helmet Codex of Constellations '*' and '**' Event Clan items _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Event Characters: Master Zeku (Boss) - The current chief of the Zeku cabal, the third of that title. Never seen without a full-face mask, the anem, age and even the gender of this ninja remains unknown Zaftig Zeku (Pawn) - A self-appointed double of the present Master Zeku. Top marks for the outfit, but the resemblance may be less striking than ZZ believes. Old Boar (Super Rare Spawn) - The former chiefe of the Zeku cabal, with an upper body strength that remains legendary. He may have stepped down from teh top spot, but the only retirement he's interested in is yours. Kotaro the Kid (Pawn) - The youngest of the Zeku cabal, the advance scout of the party. Often found pining for Hatsume in an unrequited crush. Hatsume (Rare Pawn) - One of the few kunoichi in the Zeku cabal an adept in the art of lethal seduction. This ninja always gets her man. Yashichi (TIme-Limited Pawn) - Fleet of foot and shadowy of presence, this Zeku ninja is one of the chief's most trusted deputies. Sources indicate he often acts as the courier for the cabal's zeny and valuables. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Challenges: Old Boar 1-Round Takedown - Take down the Super Rare Old Boar in a single round and net yourself entry to the Raptor Clan along with a Raptor Helm * (Raptor Clan Armor) Zeku Collection - Collect the Constellation Shield, Constellation Hook, and Expert Kunai and you'll find yourself with a Double Eagle * (Raptor Clan Weapon) Crack Down Hatsume with Friends - Reach a required cumulative total of Hatsume takedowns between yourself and your friends and win yourself a Raptor Wings * (Raptor Clan Tool) ((Total required cracks may vary)) Crack Down Hatsume with Friends Part 2- Reach a required cumulative total of Hatsume takedowns between yourself and your friends and win yourself 1,000,000 zeny ((Total required cracks may vary)) Category:Events Category:Crackdown